The analysis of hemoglobin variants is important to the health of many people. For example, the presence of certain abnormal hemoglobins is indicative of hematological disease or the possibility of transmitting such a disease to an offspring. While it is believed that there is no known cure for hemoglobinopathies, early diagnosis can enable a physician to take proper precautions as, for example, during pregnancy or surgery, as well as to recognize clinical manifestations. In addition, persons with the disease, or traits thereof, can be better informed of the genetic implications where diagnosis has occured.
While various methods and/or systems have been developed heretofore to obtain an analysis of hemoglobin variants, improvements in such methods and/or systems are believed to be needed, particularly in providing a rapid method for analysis that is also necessarily accurate. Present methods and/or systems are discussed hereinafter with respect to the various types of hemoglobins and/or abnormalities. In addition, a review of the structure of hemoglobins and its abnormalities may be found, for example in Blood and Its Disorders, Blackwell Scientific, Oxford (1974).